Exclusive! Valentine's Day for Dummies
by Faerie Fighter
Summary: Harry Potter Harry's all alone on Valentines Day in The Three Broomsticks, that is until Luna Lovegood comes along. HPLL ATTEMPTED FLUFF!


Warning: No warning, as I doubt a heterosexual and fluffy theme offends anyone.

Rating: G-to-PG

Pairing: Harry/Luna, one-sided Cho/Harry, and a side dish of Ron/Hermione

Title: Exclusive! Valentine's Day for Dummies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter lazily rocked himself back and forth on a slightly off-kilter stool while he drank his butterbeer inside the popular pup, The Three Broomsticks. He frowned as he took another swig of the amber drink. Today was Valentine's Day, and all around him witches and wizards alike were celebrating the day. Though Harry was not the sort to be bitter, especially when so many around him were painfully the opposite, he could not help but feel slightly dour due to his own past experiences with the holiday.

Every Valentine's Day before his coming to Hogwarts had been miserable for Harry. He had never been popular as a child, he had no friends to speak of in grade school, and he had been bullied by his blusterous cousin from as early as he could remember. Every holiday had proven itself to be a constant reminder that he was not wanted or loved by anyone. Harry could not even take satisfaction in knowing that, though he had never once received any gift or card on the day, his cousin, Dudley, had never received anything either, aside from gifts from his ever-doting parents.

Even upon coming to Hogwarts the holiday still proved troublesome. While in his second year at Hogwarts, a dwarf, dressed in an outfit to resemble cupid, had chased him down, kicked his shin, and forced him to listen to it sing him a valentine. Harry had been so mortified with embarrassment that he had wanted to melt into the floor right then and there.

Then, just last year, when he had finally managed to arrange a date with the girl of his dreams, Cho Chang, everything went downhill as per his luck. He had known it would be a little awkward, given the events that had occurred in their fourth year, but even he could not have predicted the travesty that had unraveled on that ill-fated holiday.

They had, at her request, gone into Madame Puddifoot's, a small teashop on a side road, for the holiday. While inside he had tried to hold her hand, but, as fate would have it, they had just so happened to pick the seats with this perfect view of Cho's Quidditch Captain and his girlfriend snogging. So, right as he had reached to take her hand, she had pulled it away in favor of watching the two across the table snog instead. Harry could not even bring himself to recall the rest of the disastrous events which played out that day.

And now, here he was, sitting alone in The Three Broomsticks on his sixteenth Valentine's Day, sipping butterbeer, and eyeing the magazine in the hands of a fellow student a ways over. The title read, _Exclusive! Valentine's Day for Dummies!,_ ("How clever!" Harry thought bitterly.) while the article itself spilled out across the page in devil red ink. "Want to know all there is to know about getting with the girl or boy of your dreams on this oh-so-special day? Then this is the article just for you! Learn all you need to know in order to be familiar with in the art of love for this very exc -" Harry rolled his eyes, as he stopped reading. Why would anyone consult a magazine for tips on their love life? His eyes drifted to the student avidly reading the article. Obviously, he was not the only one down on his luck in love.

Sighing he turned his attention back to his butterbeer. Sitting there alone, Harry wondered how he must look to all the cheerful couples around him. Though he knew they weren't, as the majority were too engrossed in their significant other to even notice him, he couldn't help but feel as if they were casting him pitying looks, which did nothing to improve his mood.

It really was not his fault he was all alone today. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, had hooked up only a few weeks prior. They had gone from bickering to snogging in what felt like less than ten seconds flat. So, clearly, they did not need him tagging along on their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Not that he would have wanted to tag along, even if he had been invited. He already felt like a third wheel since their coming together, and the last he wanted to do was sit awkwardly at a table while the two practiced mouth-to-mouth on each other.

Harry inwardly groaned. He should have just stayed at Hogwarts, as this excursion was becoming anything but a pleasant outing. He was about to get up and leave when a voice from behind caught him off guard and resulted in his spilling the remainder of his drink.

"Hello Harry," said the airy voice from behind him. Harry turned around, having already recognized the voice. It belonged to that of Luna Lovegood, a strange girl he had met just last year on the Hogwarts Express. Known as Loony Luna Lovegood by many of her peers, she was definitely the most eccentric girl he had ever come across, with a less than desirable knack for saying the most uncomfortable things at the most inopportune times.

"Hey Luna," Harry replied, shifting on the wobbly stool while she took the seat next to him.

"Sorry 'bout that," she murmured dreamily. Harry's eyebrows furrowed questioningly before he realized she was referring to the remainder of his butterbeer which had taken to inching its way across the counter.

"S'ok," Harry responded, gathering up some napkins off the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"Today is my birthday," she said airily. That was unexpected.

"Err . . . Happy Birthday?" he offered mundanely. While trying to think up something to say Luna, looking around, asked "Where are your friends?"

"Ron and Hermione?" Luna nodded. "Well they are… errr-" 'Eating each others faces off!' exclaimed the voice in the back of Harry's head, which Harry promptly chose to ignore it.

"They are off somewhere having lunch I suppose," answered Harry casually.

"Oh." There was silence. It was an uncomfortable silence. He did not know what to say, or rather, what he should say considering the day.

"My father sent me a card and some sweets," she said smiling slightly, more to herself than anyone else.

"That's nice?" Harry offered bleakly. This was going nowhere. It was her birthday and that was the most he could come up with was that? Silence again.

"Hey Luna," He said after a good five minutes.

"Hm?" she was now leaning back on her stool making it sway slightly.

"Want to go do something?" Harry asked, shifting in his stool to better face her. She turned to face him.

"Ok." She replied, lifting herself up and off the stool. Harry stood up, and together the two walked out of The Three Broomsticks and onto the street outside.

"Where do you want to go?" Luna asked.

"It's your birthday," Harry said, offering her a slight grin. "You decide."

Luna turned to him and smiled. She took hold of his hand, taking Harry by surprise, and led him down the street and into Honeydukes.

Honeydukes specialized in a variety of sweets, and Harry and Luna went about test tasting and devouring all the free samples on display. "Well," Harry thought as he popped a sample Peppermint Toad into his mouth, "at least there is something worthwhile about this holiday." The two had managed to go through a wide variety of sweets ranging from the familiar Pepper Imps and Choco Balls to even testing the unfamiliar Blood Pops. Luna laughed as Harry pulled a face at the taste of the blood-flavored lollipop. "Tastes like stale pennies," he muttered, throwing the remnants of the treat into the garbage.

After the two had gorged themselves on a variety of sweets, in addition to having also purchased a bag full, they left the shop and ventured into the Post Office to admire the wide variety of owls.

"I swear that one looked like Goyle," Harry said pointing to a particularly nasty one with a crooked beak, sharp talons, and very dull eyes.

"Oh, no," Luna said in an eerie dazed sort of voice, as though she were daydreaming and talking all the same. "It more resembles Crabbe to me."

Staring at it a little longer Harry finally decided it looked like Malfoy. Luna, upon hearing this, pressed her face as close as she could to the owl in the cage, trying to see if it really was a Malfoy look-a-like. The owl looked a bit perplexed by this. Only just then, Draco Malfoy and his two cronies had entered, and Luna tore her eyes from the owl and instead walked right up to Malfoy, brought her face inches from his and stared, Malfoy wore a similar expression to that of the owl only moments ago.

"What do YOU think YOU'RE doing?" Malfoy asked sharply.

"You might just be right," she said, ignoring his question as she made her way back over to the cages before she started wondering around again and looking at the other owls.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry decided it would be better if they left. Luna had become convinced that one of the owls with strangely colored eyes was really some mythical beast in hiding. Ushering her out the door and passed a miffed Malfoy he managed to convince that they should try another shop or two, assuring her that if the owl were a mythical beast in hiding, it would be better if neither of them exposed his or her location.

Eventually, after going in and out of a few more shops, the two ended up back where they started: The Three Broomsticks. Harry and Luna took two stools at the counter and ordered a couple of drinks, completely oblivious to the looks a few people where giving them. One girl in particular happened to be staring at Luna Lovegood with a look of utmost interest.

"Harry?" a effeminate voice called over to him, but Harry hadn't heard her. He was too busy trying to keep from laughing as Luna explained her theories concerning the mythical owl in the Post Office.

"HARRY," the voiced called, a little louder little time, enough to get his attention at least. Harry stopped and turned around. Smiled and waved.

"Hey Cho!" Harry called back, glancing over at his once crush. It has been a while since the two had spoken, and Harry was surprised to find he did not feel shy or awkward speaking with her now, when he once would have sputtered and blushed at the very sight of her.

"Hello Harry," Cho replied, smiling back. "What brings you here?" She asked, eyeing Luna with keen interest.

"Having a drink or two with Luna before we head to the Shrieking Shack," he answered. "You're welcome to come if you want." He added, as an afterthought.

"No," Cho frowned. "Thank you though." She gave Luna another looked over before turning her eyes back to Harry.

"I had been hoping that we could do something together," Cho offered, flashing Harry a coy smile "but I suppose you're taken." With that she turned and left. Harry stared after Cho, slightly puzzled, but shrugged it off and returned his gaze to Luna, who had been sitting there, sipping her drink while listening the discourse unfold.

"Let's quickly finish our drinks and head for the Shrieking Shack before it gets too late and we have to head back?" Harry suggested, as he and Luna once again made for the door.

The Shrieking Shack moaned and groaned with every cool burst of air that rattled its dated frame, and though Harry had been there before it was a whole new experience going with Luna. She had her own ideas concerning the shack and Harry could not help but be amused by every oddity she expressed.

"Well, Harry," Luna started as the two headed back toward Hogwarts. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked, caught off guard by the abrupt change in conversation.

"For the best birthday in a long time of course," chimed Luna as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh you're wel-" Harry didn't finish. Luna had made a sharp turn in front of him, and within seconds was on her tiptoes pressing her lips lightly onto his. When she pulled back Harry sputtered, blushing. Luna pointed upward and said "Mistletoe." before waving good bye and walking casually toward a group of fellow fifth year Ravenclaws.

Harry looked up at the tree above him, which did indeed happen to be sporting a whole nest of mistletoe. Only Luna would apply a Christmas tradition to Valentine's Day and make it seem so natural.

Not that Harry was complaining.

Again, I went back and edited this story. It has been revamped considerably from its original version. I've nearly cut Cho Chang completely out of this version, removed and reworked huge chunks, and nearly pressed the delete button on multiple occasions. It was a nightmare having to read and attempt to salvage this atrocious story. I'm flattered I've received so many kind reviews given the state the story had been in before I went back and tweaked it. Thank you all.


End file.
